Conventionally, a blower is known that includes an axial flow fan for supplying air to a radiator, and a shroud forming an air passage leading from the radiator to the axial flow fan while holding the axial flow fan. In such a blower, the shroud includes a suction port that allows air to be drawn into the axial flow fan and an air outlet that allows air to be blown out of the axial flow fan.
An axial flow ring fan is proposed as the axial flow fan in this kind of blower (for example, see Patent Document 1). The ring fan includes a ring portion that annularly connects the outer peripheral ends of a plurality of blades.